


a hard day's night

by devsky



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cliche, F/M, Fantasy, Hatred, Shifter Len Kagamine, Vampire Rin Kagamine, Vampires
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin pertama kali menemukannya di balik jendela yang mengusam oleh embun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hard day's night

**Author's Note:**

> Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. no commercial profit taken.

Skotlandia, 1813

Seharusnya, seperti yang sering mereka katakan, sebuah cerita bermula dari pertemuan yang menyenangkan.

Paling umum terjadi pada musim semi yang hangat. Tepat di antara rona-rona merah muda yang rekah segar. Bisa juga di tengah-tengah kesibukan kota, saling menabrak satu sama lain dalam sebuah _frame_ klise bernama kebetulan. Ada pula yang saling bertemu mata di antara pasangan-pasangan muda yang hanyut dalam sebuah pesta dansa. Denting gelas wine serta harmonis orkestra jadi latar.

Rin pertama kali menemukannya dari balik jendela yang mengusam oleh embun. Di antara tumpukan salju dan langit kelabu.

Pemuda itu berpostur tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi tegap dan punya susunan tulang yang kokoh. Ia berjalan ke dalam mansion dengan ayunan langkah mantap bersama beberapa sosok yang usianya jauh lebih tua. Rambutnya pirang seperti pintalan benang emas, sementara safir mengisi iris di dua kelopak mata. Sosok dia mengingatkan Rin pada musim panas; hangat dan membuat halaman rumah disesaki kelopak daisi. Kontras dengan musim dingin yang kusam dan membosankan.

Secara sekilas, pemuda itu terlihat menyenangkan—kalau saja bau itu tidak menyeruak dari tubuhnya dan menyerang hidung Rin. Bau yang amat tidak menyenangkan bagi vampir seperti dirinya. Bau dari _shifter [1]_. Dan Rin tidak perlu memerlukan waktu terlalu banyak hanya untuk tahu bahwa ia adalah salah seorang Alfa [2]. Terlihat jelas dari bagaimana ia memandang orang-orang di sekitarnya: tajam dan mengintimidasi. Seolah-olah siap menerkam kapanpun kau berbuat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Ia langsung mengernyitkan hidung, jijik.

Rin tidak menyukai _shifter_ , terutama para Alfa. Karena mereka begitu sombong dan bertingkah bak penguasa—meski secara teknis itu memang benar. Para Alfa adalah pemimpin bagi kawanan mereka. Protektif, intimidatif, superior. Tapi, tentu saja, Rin tidak akan mengakui hal itu. Darah vampir murni dari ayah serta ibunya mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Deras sekali, sehingga membuatnya menolak mengakui betapa hebat kemampuan para _shifter_ —dalam konteks apa pun.

“Aku minta bertemu dengan Alfa-mu.”

Rin melirik pria berjuluk Big Al yang bicara dari sudut ruangan. Dia adalah ayah Rin merangkap pemimpin dari kelompok vampir mereka. Perawakannya besar, sementara peringainya angkuh khas seorang bangsawan.

Big Al berdiri di depan meja kerjanya sambil menjalin telapak tangan di belakang punggung. Matanya tajam, meneliti seorang tamu yang baru saja datang.

Sam dan Tonio, vampir dewasa yang ditugasi Big Al untuk mengantar sang tamu kemari, segera menjauh. Meninggalkan dia seorang diri berdiri di tengah ruangan. Lampu lilin menggantung di langit-langit. Sinarnya agak rapuh, membuat bayangan setiap orang yang berada di sana bergoyang-goyang.

Rin mengamati _dia._ Mulai dari bagaimana caranya berdiri, bagaimana dia memicingkan mata waspada, serta bagaimana kepalan tangannya terbentuk. _Shifter_ muda itu jelas merasa terancam dan di bawah tekanan. Oh, tentu saja. Di dalam aula itu semuanya vampir. Hanya dia yang berbeda. Dan Rin paham betul, bagaimana tak menyenangkannya berbeda di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang mengharuskannya jadi serupa.

Hanya satu yang gadis itu tak mengerti: Kenapa _shifter_ itu masih punya nyali untuk mengangkat wajah serta menatap semua orang? Menuruti harga diri yang terlalu tinggi, ataukah ia yang terlalu bodoh? Yang manapun, rasanya Rin tidak peduli.

“Aku Alfa-nya, _Sir_.” Adalah kalimat pertama yang _shifter_ itu ucapkan. “Sekarang, aku Alfa-nya.”

Big Al mendecakkan lidah, meremehkan. “Kau terlihat masih terlalu muda untuk memimpin kawanan.” Ia meraih gelas wine di atas meja kerjanya. Cairan yang ada di dalam sana bergerak-gerak. Rin memerhatikan. Warnanya merah seperti darah—ataukah, itu memang darah?

“Apa yang terjadi pada Leon—ayahmu? Aku yakin dia belum akan membiarkan anaknya menjadi seorang pemimpin, sebelum ia sendiri menyatakan ketidaksanggupan.” Jeda dramatis terjadi. “Apa _mereka_ menangkapnya?”

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi diam sepertinya sudah cukup bagi Big Al untuk menciptakan kesimpulannya.

Big Al lantas mendekati _shifter_ itu, tapi segera berhenti ketika jarak yang menautkan mereka telah sampai satu meter jauhnya.

 _Shifter_ pirang tersebut sedikit menunduk. Peluh mengalir dari pelipis. Jika ia sedang berada dalam bentuk serigalanya, Rin menebak, ia pasti sudah mundur sambil menunduk dan menurunkan kedua telinga.

“Aku mengerti,” kata Big Al. “ _Mereka_ berhasil menangkap Leon dan juga seluruh kawanan kalian. Sepertinya hanya kau yang berhasil melarikan diri.”

“…”                        

“Dan kau, secara seenaknya, mengklaim dirimu sendiri sebagai pemimpin. Baiklah.”

“Darah ayah mengalir padaku.” Rin mendengar pemuda itu menggeram, berusaha untuk terlihat mengancam. Matanya berkilat dengan luapan emosi yang mungkin membuat beberapa orang mundur selangkah. Tapi, bagi Al, yang barusan lebih mirip gonggongan anjing kecil yang tak berdaya. “Aku juga seorang Alfa murni.”

“Senang mendengarnya,” Big Al menjawab santai. Ia memutar-mutar gelas dan menyesap wine sedikit. “Kuharap masih tersisa cukup banyak Alfa murni di luar sana, jadi kalian tidak punah begitu saja.”

Rin mengira pemuda itu akan berubah ke bentuk serigala dan menerjang ayahnya. Big Al adalah seorang yang pandai dalam hal provokasi. Karena itu, adalah hal lumrah jika lawan bicaranya sampai terpancing emosi. Tapi, pemuda itu hanya bergeming di tempat. Tak bergerak barang sesenti. Dan Rin pun memutuskan jika pemuda tersebut tidak semenarik yang ia kira sebelumnya—membosankan, malah.

“Siapa namamu tadi, Nak?”

“Aku belum menyebutkan nama.”

“Baiklah. Siapa namamu?”

“Len, _Sir_.” Mata biru itu masih menatap pria di hadapannya. Tidak ada sepercik pun rasa takut terlintas. “Namaku Len.”

“Len, eh?” Big Al mencoba nama itu dengan mulutnya sendiri. Tertawa kecil, seolah baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. “Jadi, Len, katakan padaku. Bagaimana para pemburu itu bisa menangkap kalian?”

“Kami sedang menuju sisi selatan hutan, _Sir_. Lalu tiba-tiba saja mereka datang.”

“Kalian tidak melawan?”

“Kawanan kami kalah jumlah. Mereka terlalu banyak. Kami tidak bisa lari.”

“Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya kau bisa ada di sini?”

“Ayah dan ibu melindungiku, _Sir_.” Len mengalihkan mata ke karpet merah di lantai. Matanya kini penuh dengan kesedihan. “Mereka membuka jalan untukku.”

Big Al menggumamkan nada sedih, tapi tentu saja Rin paham betul jika itu akting belaka. Ayahnya tak pernah punya rasa simpati maupun empati. Terlebih, yang ia hadapi kini ialah seorang _shifter._

“Aku turut sedih mendengarnya, Len.” Ia berkata dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. “Tapi aku yakin, ayah dan ibumu bukan cuma membuka jalan untukmu. Tapi juga untuk mereka.”

Len mengangkat wajah. Kebingungan tergambar jelas di wajah. Tapi ekspresi itu segera hilang begitu sepasang vampir—Bruno dan Clara— membuka pintu. Kencang. Membuat pintu bercat putih tersebut terbanting dengan keras.

Semua kepala menoleh, tapi baik Bruno maupun Clara tidak memedulikannya. Mereka kemudian melemparkan dua sosok tak berdaya ke tengah aula.

Yang satu adalah pria dewasa dengan seragam pemburu. Sepertinya sudah mati, karena dia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Rin bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk wajah ataupun warna kulitnya, karena kondisinya sudah rusak: tubuh pria itu kaku karena dihisap darahnya sampai kering. Mungkin Clara yang menghisap semua darah pria itu. Karena vampir wanita itu senang bermain-main dengan para pria.

Sementara, yang satunya lagi adalah seorang gadis belia. Masih hidup dan sehat. Rambutnya hijau-kebiruan panjang. Badannya putih dan mulus, tidak tertutup benang sedikit pun. Ia meronta, mencoba meraih sosok Len dengan putus asa. Kedua kakinya diikat kencang oleh tambang hingga ia tak bisa bergerak ke mana pun.

“Len….” Tangis gadis itu pecah. Panik dan takut dan frustasi.

Len sendiri kelihatan tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang rumit—mungkin campuran antara rasa kaget, panik, dan juga bingung. Ia seperti ingin maju, tapi kakinya tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Amatir, Rin menerka. Sebagai seorang Alfa, Len masihlah amatir.

“Miku! Apa yang kau—”

“Tolong aku!” Gadis itu—Miku— memotong kalimat Len. _Terror_ berkilatan di kedua manik pirus.

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump._ Rin bisa mendengar betapa keras jantung kedua _shifter_ itu menghentak. Ia mengangkat sudut kanan bibir atasnya. Gigi taring mengintip.

“Katakan pada mereka aku tidak sengaja membawa pemburu ke tempat mereka!” Miku berkata di sela tangisan. “Aku melarikan diri dan tidak tahu mereka mengikutiku, sungguh! Tolong katakan pada mereka!”

“Miku—”

“Tolong, Len. Tolong, tolong, tolong—”

Dor!

Keheningan seketika menyeruak. Para vampir tak mengeluarkan respon apa pun ketika Bruno menarik keluar revolver dari balik pakaiannya, dengan mudah membolongi kepala Miku. Mereka hanya melirik dengan tatapan bosan. Seolah-olah mereka telah mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Seolah-olah semua sudah menjadi kesepakatan di antara mereka.

Hanya Len yang menahan napas. Hanya Len yang termangu.

“Aku menyesal reuni kalian harus berhenti sampai di sana.” Big Al adalah orang pertama yang memecahkan keheningan. Ia menarik tangan yang memegangi gelas wine ke samping. Memberi gestur halus bagi Ann, istrinya, untuk mengambilnya—yang ditangkap dengan sangat sempurna.

Ann segera berlalu dari sebelah Rin. Dengan gerakan yang begitu tenang, ia menghampiri suaminya dan mengambil gelas wine dari tangan pria itu.

Len menoleh pada Big Al, menggeram berbahaya. Tatapannya tajam dan mengancam. _Shifter_ adalah makhluk yang setia kawan. Mereka mementingkan ikatan di antara mereka. Satu orang sakit, maka semuanya tersakiti. Mereka tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang berani menyakiti anggota kawanan mereka. Siapa pun.

Tapi, sekali lagi, Big Al mengabaikannya dengan berkata; “Kau tahu kami tidak bisa mengampuni siapa pun dari kalian yang melanggar perjanjiannya.”

“Kami tidak melanggar apa pun!”

“Gadismu membawa pemburu-pemburu itu ke tempat kami.”

“Dia tidak bermaksud melakukannya—apa kau tuli?!” Len berteriak. Urat di leher dan pelipisnya muncul. “Pemburu itu mengikutinya dan dia tidak tahu sama sekali!”

“Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu: Apa gadis itu tuli? Apa hidung dan telinganya tersumbat gundukan salju?”

Jawaban dari Big Al membungkam Len.

“Kalian, para _shifter_ , adalah salah satu makhluk dengan indera paling menakjubkan yang pernah ada. Telinga yang tajam, mata yang awas, hidung yang…,” ia berhenti sebentar untuk mencari kata yang tepat, “…sangat berguna. Kalian punya insting serigala yang memudahkan kalian mengetahui di mana musuh kalian. Apa alasan seperti ‘aku tidak tahu mereka mengikuti’ akan terasa—entah bagaimana kalian menyebutnya— benar?”

Len tak menjawab.

Sementara itu, di sudut ruangan, Rin menangkap kelogisan di balik ucapan ayahnya. Meski begitu, seandainya kalimat Big Al meleset sekali pun, Rin tahu para vampir tidak akan membenarkan tindakan gadis _shifter_ itu. Dia tidak bisa melarikan diri ke wilayah mereka—para vampir. Batasan mengenai wilayah sudah tertanam sejak limaratus tahun yang lalu. Konsekuensi juga telah lama diputuskan. Masing-masing kelompok yang terlibat telah hapal di luar kepala, apa yang akan mereka terima bila berani melanggar.

“Kau tidak bisa langsung menghakiminya seperti itu!”

Big Al menatap Len sejenak. Bukan simpati, tatapannya seperti menyiratkan rasa kasihan karena melihat seseorang tidak tahu apa-apa.

“Oh, Len,” katanya. “Bangsa kami tidak kenal pengampunan—tidak pernahkah ayahmu mengajarkan itu?”

Vampir tidak kenal pengampunan, pengkhianatan, serta kekalahan. Karena vampir adalah makhluk paling angkuh dan arogan yang pernah ada—jauh melebihi para _shifter._

Len menggeram sekali lagi, namun segera dibungkam oleh Big Al dengan; “Kami bahkan bisa membunuhmu juga, kalau kami mau.”

 _Shifter_ itu mundur selangkah. Gigi-giginya saling bergemeretuk.

“Kami tidak bisa membiarkan siapa pun mengancam keselamatan kami. Termasuk anggota kawananmu.” Dagu pria besar itu menghentak, menunjuk jasad Miku. Bau anyir darah mengudara. Beberapa vampir menjilat bibir bawah—oh, lihat darah segar yang mengalir itu!

“Dan sebagai Alfa, tentu saja kau harus ikut bertanggung jawab atas keteledoran anggotamu.”

Len tidak menjawab. Entah kehabisan kata-kata, entah kehilangan nyali. Tawa Rin nyaris saja meledak.

“Tapi, mengingat kini kau adalah seorang Alfa tanpa kawanan, kurasa membiarkanmu pergi bukan pilihan yang menyakiti kami.” Big Al diam sejenak. “Lagi pula, bukankah _shifter_ yang telah kehilangan kelompoknya akan merasa tidak nyaman berada di wilayah yang berdekatan dengan vampir?”

Mata Len memicing, menangkap makna tersirat di balik kalimat pemimpin vampir tersebut. Pengusiran secara halus. Big Al melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Harga diri Len sebagai seorang Alfa merasa terusik. Namun, ia cukup sadar sedang tak dalam kondisi yang tepat untuk melawan. Jadi, ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan sangat menyesal meninggalkan Miku.

Big Al mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada lebih serius begitu sosok Len telah menghilang. Beberapa mengenai pemburu—mereka harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Sementara beberapa yang lain mengenai usulan untuk pindah dari kota ini. Tinggal di wilayah yang sudah pernah dijamah para pemburu bukan pilihan bagus.

Sedangkan, masih di tempatnya berdiri, Rin menoleh ke jendela. Ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan ayahnya. Matanya menatap gundukan salju di luar mansion. Putih bersih—dan seekor serigala berlari di pekarangan menuju gerbang. Dia punya bulu cokelat-keemasan yang cantik. Badannya sedikit lebih kecil karena belum sepenuhnya mencapai tahap dewasa.

Sebuah senyum beku tersungging. Tidak sulit untuk menebak bahwa serigala itu adalah Len. Pastilah dia berubah ke wujud serigalanya di koridor mansion, Rin menerka. Pasti.

Satu set manik safir milik Rin mengikuti serigala itu sampai hilang sepenuhnya ditelan pepohonan pinus.

Skotlandia, limaratus tahun lalu. Sebuah kesepakatan antara vampir dan para _shifter_ dibuat. Isinya sederhana, mengenai batas wilayah masing-masing.

Kelompok _shifter_ yang telah mengklaim suatu kawasan sebagai miliknya bisa menjadi sangat brutal ketika wilayahnya dimasuki tanpa ijin. Sebaliknya, para vampir sesungguhnya tidak terlalu ambil pusing perkara wilayah. Mereka hanya tidak suka buruannya dicuri—dan para _shifter_ kadang melakukannya. Lebih dari itu, mereka bisa saja mengacaukan seluruh perburuan para vampir dengan suara lolongan memekakkan telinga mereka.

Jadi, apa yang membuat kedua pihak yang bermusuhan ini menyetejui kesepakatan?

Jawabannya sederhana. Pemburu.

Pemburu adalah sebutan bagi para manusia yang menangkap dan memusnahkan makhluk seperti mereka. Bukan manusia biasa, tentu saja. Mereka terlatih di medan-medan berat. Ahli dalam menggunakan senapan serta lihai memainkan pedang. Mereka juga pintar memanipulasi kelemahan para _shifter_ dan vampir.

Beberapa pergerakan pemburu membuat kekacauan antar wilayah terjadi. Mangsa yang ketakutan selalu lari melewati batas wilayah dan menuntun para pemburu ke persembunyian kelompok lain—kadang juga kelompok mereka. Ini membuat jumlah para vampir dan _shifter_ menurun pelan-pelan.

Untuk melindungi kelompok, kesepakatan itu dibuat. Tak ada yang boleh melewati batas wilayah—apa pun kondisinya. Masalah pemburu adalah urusan masing-masing kelompok. Jika bertemu, harus dihadapi dalam wilayahnya sendiri. Egois dan kekanakan, mungkin. Tapi cara ini lumayan efektif. Dan para _shifter_ dengan senang hati menerimanya—dapat tiket emas berupa pengokohan wilayah, _shifter_ mana yang tak girang?

Dengan adanya kesepakatan tersebut, maka masing-masing kelompok pun menghadapi para pemburu sendirian. Jika mereka harus lari pun, biasanya mereka akan menggiring ke wilayah yang kira-kira bisa dijadikan kekuatan. Bagi para vampir _,_ tempat itu ada di utara hutan. Sebuah tempat di seberang sungai besar yang membelah hutan. Sementara bagi para _shifter_ , tempat itu ada di selatan hutan. Sebuah titik di mana kanopi pinus tumbuh begitu lebar, hingga meningkatkan kegelapan. Tempat yang sempurna bagi para serigala untuk sembunyi.

Tapi, oh, tentu saja ada pelanggaran. Salah satunya yang terjadi malam ini. Dan ini adalah pelanggaran terburuk sepanjang sejarah—karena pemburu yang mengikuti Miku sudah nyaris sampai di mansion mereka. Beruntung, Clara menemukannya dan langsung melakukan tindakan yang paling dibutuhkan: _mengeringkan_ dia. Bruno sendiri menemukan Miku meringkuk di salah satu sudut labirin pekarangan belakang.

Salju malam ini terus turun, semakin deras. Dengan cepat, mereka menghapus jejak Len dari tanah. Rin pun mengembalikan atensinya kepada ayahnya.

Malam ini menjadi pelajaran yang besar bagi Len; bahwa ia tidak bisa meremehkan kaum vampir begitu saja; bahwa ia harus belajar mengenal musuhnya dengan lebih baik; bahwa ia harus tumbuh menjadi Alfa yang lebih kuat lagi—jika memang ingin mengikuti jejak ayahnya sebagai pemimpin kawanan.

Len tidak terlihat bodoh seperti kebanyakan _shifter_ yang pernah Rin temui. Semoga ia belajar dari sini. Setidaknya, Rin berharap demikian. Sedikit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Secara singkat: seperti werewolf—manusia serigala— hanya saja shifter bisa bertransformasi kapanpun mereka suka, tidak terpengaruh pada bulan purnama.
> 
> [2] Di sini, Alfa berarti pemimpin kawanan.


End file.
